Only in Dreams
by liliacs
Summary: One shot...Remus awakes to find himself in a place he never expected, with friends he would never forget.


Remus wandered into his bedroom to find Tonks asleep in his bed. He needed sleep. It had been a long day. They'd laid Albus Dumbledore to rest, and it had been hard on all who had attended. Dumbledore was not only a mentor, but a friend as well. He didn't know how the war was going to turn out now that Albus was dead. In some ways he almost wished that Voldemort did win - then at least people would stop dying for a cause that maybe wasn't worth the price they were paying.

He got into bed and placed his arms around Tonks. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep, but thoughts kept him awake. The last sixteen years had changed him. Sixteen years ago, James and Lily were alive, Harry was just a baby, and Sirius was alive and without the haunted face Azkaban had given him. He and his friends were so idealistic back then. He thought the war really could be won easily (as did his friends), and then he could live a long happy life - or as happy as a werewolf's life could be. Maybe if they weren't so idealistic and actually saw things for what they really were, maybe they would all be still alive. What would have his life been like if they all had lived?

Remus found himself on the lawn surrounding the lake at Hogwarts. The sun was hitting the lake in such a way that it glistened. The flowers around the perimeter were in bloom, and many different colors could be seen. It was like heaven. Remus thought maybe this was some Death Eater trick, but then he quickly discarded that idea. Why would they send him to such a beautiful place - romantic even? If only Tonks was here they could…

"Hey, you sly dog, get those dirty thoughts out of your mind," a voice to the left of him said.

Remus turned quickly around to see someone he thought he would never see again. Sirius? "What, oh no, this is some Death Eater trick. You're dead!" Remus spat.

Sirius just peered at him and started to laugh. Then he heard a voice from his right cheerily say, "Yup, he is as dead as I am, Moony, old friend."

Remus knew that voice. It was the voice of someone Harry would unfortunately never hear. It was that of James Potter.

He turned to his right, and his suspicions were correct. It was James Potter.

"What, I don't understand?" he asked in shock.

"C'mon Moony, sit down and we'll chat," Sirius gently ordered.

Remus sat down, and James and Sirius followed. Sirius looked at his friend sadly, "I know what you're thinking, Remus, how the hell are we here. Right?" All Remus could do was nod. "Well, right now you're dreaming, and we figured this was the best mode of communication."

"Oh," was the only word Remus was able to get out of his mouth.

"Geez, Moony, what kind of professor were you. You can't even figure out that we're part of your dreams!" Sirius jokingly said.

Miraculously, Remus found his voice. "Ha, ha," he dryly said back.

James looked at the two men and smiled, but then it faded. "Listen, we don't have much time and we have things to tell you," James said seriously. "Bad times are coming. Albus's death was only the beginning. There will be more Death Eaters to fight, and more battles to overcome. You will see more deaths, and witness more tortures. There will be times you think that you're fighting for a lost cause, and it isn't worth it to keep trying. But if you fight it, you can stop the pain and suffering from continuing. I know that you think that if we weren't so idealistic, Sirius, Lily and I might still be alive. Maybe we would, or maybe we would still be dead. We will never know, and it's useless thinking that we could have somehow changed it. Don't underestimate the threat of Voldemort like we once did, but don't lose the hope for a better future either. It's okay to be a little idealistic sometimes, because what's the point of living if you don't think that you're working towards a better future? It won't be easy, Remus, no war ever is, but this is a fight you and others' can win."

Remus nodded, too moved to speak. Sirius smiled at his friend, and continued the conversation for the two other men. "Moony, it was never the same after Azkaban. James was dead, Harry was an orphan, and you lived day to day, just trying to survive. It was just too much. I was on the run, and had to live with the fear that they would send me back to that hell hole. What kind of life was that? Looking back, I didn't truly die that night at the ministry, I died the night James and Lily were murdered. I didn't have a life after that, I just sort of existed. So in all honesty, I do not miss life. Maybe if I had lived I would have found some sort of happiness, but I didn't, so I guess there is no use in crying over spilled milk. But I will say this: I really do miss you and Harry. But one day we will all be together again, and we can laugh and cry about the destiny we were each given, but until then please remember to do one thing: live. Enjoy life. There will be times when you will wonder how the hell you are supposed to do just that, but there will be better times to come. Trust me, there will be."

The three marauders sat in silence after Sirius spoke. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for a better tomorrow.

"Remus, please do me a favor," James asked after a while. "Please tell Harry a few things for me and Lily. Tell him that Lily and I love him, and cannot be more proud of the man he is turning into. Even though we aren't physically with him, we still know of all his adventures, and we wish we could have been there to comfort him after each and every one of them. Tell him that the future is uncertain, and it will either be him or Voldemort, but I feel certain he will be able to rid the world of that monster. Additionally, please tell him that I want Trelawney's prediction to come true. I want to see him become the minister of magic, and be the father of twelve children. But seriously, just tell him that he was the best son I or anyone could ask for," James finished with tears in his eyes.

It took Remus a moment to compose himself. "Of course, although I think he may wonder if I went crazy."

The three marauders laughed at this.

"Well, Remus, it is almost time for us to go," James said getting up. Remus and Sirius followed suit. "It's been wonderful to see you, and as you said to Harry his third year, "I feel sure we will meet again sometime." After that was said, James and Remus gave each other a brotherly hug.

It was Sirius's turn to say goodbye next. "It's been good seeing you, Remus. We never did have a proper goodbye. Thanks for letting me stay at your place for awhile. It really meant a lot." Remus and Sirius hugged each other. "I'm glad you found Tonks, Remus. She will make you happy, and I am happy for you both. Don't ever think differently," Sirius whispered into his ear.

Remus and Sirius pulled back from each other, and the three friends knew that was goodbye until Remus could join them.

Remus wanted to say so many things, but in the end he only spoke two words that said everything, "Marauders forever."

"Marauders forever," James and Sirius echoed in unison.

The next thing Remus knew, he awoke besides Tonks. He kissed Tonks good morning, and got up for another day. Remus was on a special mission today. He had a message to give to Harry.


End file.
